fafffandomcom-20200214-history
The UFFL Wiki
This is the home page for the user database of all things relating to the UFFL (United Furry Football League) simulation league. Feel free to peruse the site! If you are a General Manager, click the tab "The League" above to access your team page and information about your players and the Draft. About this League... The UFFL is a fictional American Football simulation league (similar to Fantasy Football), but centric on anthropomorphic and furry culture. Well hey, we had basketball and hockey - it's about time we take over football too! If you want to learn more about the league itself, the creative people involved with our league, and the process in how this league works, visit this link here. President: Beaux Flosse Vice President: Lawrence Walden Rookie of the Week ' Week 12:' ANDREW CALDER ( '''Texas Ramblers ) - Quarterback - Pine Marten''' Andrew Calder is a young marten who has earned the "Rookie of the Week" status because of his rise in popularity after going undrafted in the 2014 Draft. He was picked up by the Texas Ramblers in Week 2 with the intention of starting at quarterback, and has led his team admirably ever since. A solid performance against Abilene in Week 11 (as well as North Florida in Week 12) earned him the right to be featured this week. ---- Where is your head at now? The Texas Ramblers picked you up after Week One - expected you to start immediately - halfway through a season, and tied for the conference lead, there's gotta be a lot of stress on you! At first I was very excited, very nervous, but also very ready. Now that I'm settling in and getting a feel for this group - all very talented by the way - I feel we can really make something out of future games. Stress is high, but I guess all I can say is that my head is getting ready for my next game just like the rest of my team. READ MORE ABOUT ANDREW IN VOLUME 9 OF F-SPIN: THE SCOOP... Past Rookies of the Week: Edmond Theisen (Wk 11) | Samantha Castora (Wk 10) | Joe Bowers (Wk 9) |''' Flip Penguinator (Wk 8) | Miles Redman (Wk 7) | Aspen Redfield (Wk 6) |' Thalia Perez (Wk 5) | Updates *Nov. 30, 2014 - Week 12 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 26, 2014 - '''Roster changes to DWN, ABI approved.' *Nov. 23, 2014 - The UFFL has a bye week; no games simmed. Injury report for Week 11+Bye week games released. See the report here. Roster change to DWN in process. *Nov. 22, 2014 - Rushing and Passing stats updated through Week 11. *Nov. 16, 2014 - Week 11 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Also, another new logo design (Las Vegas Bandits), courtesy of pythos_cheetah's awesome brother. Thank you! *Nov. 15, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 8 of THE SCOOP, found here. Roster changes by EAS, NYT, CHI approved. *Nov. 14, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL, LV approved. *Nov. 10, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 10 games. See the report here. The Grand Rapids Dragons get a new logo, courtesy of tusk. Thank you! *Nov. 9, 2014 - Week 10 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 8, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. *Nov. 6, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 7 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Nov. 3, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 9 games. See the report here. UFFL Rules guide updated. Roster changes to CAL approved. *November 2, 2014 - Week 9 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 31, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases the Week 8 Halloween episode of the UFFL Official Podcast, "4th and One", which can be found here. *October 30, 2014 - Roster changes to FAR, NF approved. *October 29, 2014 - We held a General Meeting. If you'd like to get caught up, you can check out the Reports page and find the meeting notes / video. TwitterWidget Latest activity Category:Browse